Y1.999K
'Y1.999K '''is the seventh major World of Marc Mero America event, and the eighth overall. This show is notable for being the last WMMA event of the year 1998. The show will reportedly feature Mysterious Mark Mero defending his respect in an Alamo-ny match. Event The event began with the continuation of a heated rivalry. After the sixty second iron man match went to a draw, Bartholomew Hartsworth and Jimmy Cornette had to take it one step further. The stakes were raised by the iron man match becoming best of three. Over the course of those three minutes, Hartsworth just beat the shit out of Cornette. It wasn't even that close of a battle, by the end he made Cornette tap out like 10 times. One of WMMA's newest signings, PJ Black, came out for an interview. Our usual paragraph torso Jillian Hall started to ask him questions when Gedo the Grappler made his big return. He went to the mic and proclaimed his love for PJ Black. In fact, to his word, PJ Black was the most yum yum baby he had ever met. From this moment on, Black would be forced to team with Gedo. Alex Wleft also made his grand return in a White Privelege match. As it was determined that his white skin gave him the chances of three black people, he had to face the entirety of Confederate Justice. Canterbury and Knight, also being white, wore blackface to even the score out. Alex Wleft was surprisingly unable to defeat these three people on his own, showing just how weak he really is.The one time he shows up and he loses like an idiot to three people. Yokozuna and nWo Sting came out to have a discussion about how far their relationship has come. Following directly to a script, they talked about the trials and tribulations that has come with the two ever since the very beginning. Before they could make any details, Yokozuna began to suffer something that medics around the world still cannot fathom what it truly is. Not wanting to break the script, nWo Sting would just reply with "Yep" and "mhm" for five more minutes, as Yoko was about to go on a monologue about what their relationship was. The NWA Meroweight Champiionship would once again be defended as "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray faced against Psicosis II. Psicosis was chosen as the best possible candidate to face Stevie for reasons still unknown. Stevie, once again being the ultimate blind motherfucker, was able to overcome the odds and defeat Psicosis. Stevie then did all of his great taunts opposite hard cam, leaving his glorious back to be shown to all the Paxamaniacs. Hiroshima Nagasaki, finally getting Hollywood once and for all, came to the ring to discuss his plans. He would begin a new project: Operation Katawa Shoujo. He would take all of the less fortunate men and women (male) in the company. Jillian Hall, Stevie Ray, and Lex Loser would soon be his. With these people, he could create the greatest visual novel known to man. With this plan in mind, he brought out his first target: the freshly one-handed Lex Loser. Naturally, Lex was on the receiving end of a beatdown for the majority of the match. Hiroshima started lusting over him and talking about how much of the demographic will enjoy his scenes. Loser, for just a moment, got the upper hand in the match, but he was suddenly distracted by Hollywood. Hollywood's mean stare was just enough to wreck his heart, because she was too pure. This allowed Nagasaki to get a rollup pin on Lex, hereby winning his soul and making him a member of Katawa Shoujo. The next match was a 3 v 3 Elimination bout between the Brain Tumor and the 100% Boyz vs. Jushin Liger, Boyce LeGrande and Robert Thompson. The match of course began with Liger and Lynn being eliminated. A while later, Brain Tumor again picked up Liger and started throwing him at opponents.The dastardly Liger turned on his opponents, allowing Tumor and Nightmare to gain the win. After the match, Liger was wished luck by his favorite wrestler Brian Cage. Kikutaro made his debut, and showed what he's all about: The Juggaling Juggalo. He juggled all the ICP albums he could while talking about a great game he found out about called Danganronpa. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc is a Japanese visual novel game developed by Spike Chunsoft, and the first game in the Danganronpa series. It was released Japan on November 25, 2010 for PlayStation Portable, and later ported to PS Vita, iOS/Android, PS4 and PC. The game was localized and released in English by NIS America on February 11, 2014. Chainsaw Charlie unveiled the grand debut of his new game show, the Legendary Price is Right. He did so by challenging the Boogie Woogie Man to a match. In rather convincing fashion, he defeated the old fuck. The Boogie Woogie Man was then shoot fired because he sucked ass. After the match, Chainsaw Charlie told Mr. Woogie to come on down, which completely goes against the laid out rules of the game. The final match of the evening saw the great Mysterious Mark Mero take on the only man to ever get a fluke win on him, Rikishi. Trying to win back the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, he faced Rikishi in an Alamo-ny match. In order to win, he would have to force Rikishi to pay his alimony for a year. Just when he had him down and out, Taiyo Kea finally arrived from the Alamo to give Mero a beating. Mero won by DQ, and the match was restarted to be a handicap match. Mero quickly asked Kea if he would kindly pay the alamo-ny, and he cooperated. Mero was once again NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Resuts * Bartholomew Hartsworth def. Jimmy Cornette in a sixty second Iron Man match (1:00) * Bartholomew Hartsworth def. Jimmy Cornette in a sixty second Iron Man match (1:00) * Bartholomew Hartsworth def. Jimmy Cornette in a sixty second Iron Man match (1:00) * Confederate Justice def. Alex Wleft in a White Privelege match (14:42) * "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray def. Psicosis II to retain the NWA Meroweight title (18:58) * Hiroshima Nagasaki def. Lex Loser (18:08) * Gedo the Grappler and PJ Black def. Rocco the Rock and the Yeti via DQ (18:05) * The Brain Tumor and the 100% Boyz def. Jushin Liger, Boyce LeGrande and Robert Thompson (19:50) * Chainsaw Charlie def. the Boogie Woogie Man (13:48) * Mysterious Mark Mero def. Rikishi via DQ (14:12) * Mysterious Mark Mero def. Rikishi and Taiyo Kea in a handicap Alamo-ny match for the NWA World Heavyweight title and Marc Mero's Respect (20:18)